Tools and procedures for data management, including the selection, compilation, manipulation, and conversion of data to provide a data set solution, as well as the comparison and analysis of the resultant data set are varied and typically include, among other things, a computer, computer memory and storage device, and interface for visual representation of the resultant data solution set. However, as is often the case, the comparative analysis of two or more data sets is cumbersome, if not impossible, due to the data sets being formatted differently.
For example, data sets containing substantially the same information may be plotted on a coordinate system grid using radial, polar, or rectilinear techniques, to name a few. Visually comparing data sets having substantially the same information but plotted differently is often difficult, confusing, inconsistent, time-consuming, and imprecise. When dealing with data sets such as sensor performance regions that are related to military or defense operations the problems associated with comparing data sets format differently may have undesirable results.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system, apparatus, and method(s) that provide improved data management techniques to facilitate visual and/or comparative analysis.